


I miss your smile

by Origamihearts



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cannot tag to save myself, F/M, Forgiveness, I love Belphie, Unrequited Love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamihearts/pseuds/Origamihearts
Summary: Belphie has been out of the attic for two months now. It's been that long since he killed you. He's made his apologies and it was on you to forgive him and move on. So why did he care that you hadn't?
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've made a leap from fanfiction.net to AO3! This is my first upload on this site and also the first time I've written a fic in around 7 years so please be kind! If there is anything that you feel needs changed or if you see any errors in my spelling or punctuation please let me know so I can improve! I wrote this at like 5am this morning and finished by 8am so it is quite rushed and I'm aware there may be grammatical errors.
> 
> Belphie is one of my favourite characters and I love the potential between him and MC to have a redemption arc. This is my take on the events after chapters 15/16 (I haven't moved passed those chapters yet).
> 
> I might add another chapter on to this if people are interested in reading more but I can't guarantee an immediate reply as I have University work I need to rehearse before classes start back so this is a little self indulgent at this point!
> 
> Important Note: In my fic, Belphie was locked in the attic by a spell that physically prevented him from crossing the threshold of the door. Therefore, the door could still open and items could be exhanged (ie dinners etc). It made sense writing it this way as obviously Lucifer would have had to have been providing him with food and water somehow!
> 
> Thank you for making it this far, I hope you enjoy :)

_Oh look, there she goes again_. Belphie thought to himself as he saw MC make a swift exit as he entered the room. _His room,_ might he add. Although now he was more accustomed to sleeping in the attic he was still welcome in his own bedroom to visit his twin, right? He only went in to go for a sleep when he saw MC giggling away with Beel on his bed watching videos on one of their D.D.Ds. The minute he entered the room the laughter seemed to leave, followed suit by MC moments later.

He didn’t care. It had been months. He’s made his apologies. The rest was up to her. At least that’s what he told himself. He still felt guilty, of course he did. He did kill her. He hated how part of him deep within felt a dull ache every time she left a room he entered, when he noticed she wouldn’t even look at him anymore.

To be honest, it took him a few weeks to even notice she wasn’t reciprocating his hellos as he greeted everyone. But soon enough he noticed the colour completely drained from her cheeks in his presence. He could feel her heart race around him and how she would grip whatever was near her so hard her knuckles would turn white, be it a book, her phone or even the fabric of her seat.

He did feel bad. He betrayed her. He had spent four months building up her trust for him to throw it away in one act driven by vengeance. He was so angry. He hated her. He hated what she represented. It was an act to get her to trust him. How is it his fault she was stupid enough to fall for it? Sneaking upstairs to the attic to talk him most nights, clearly lonely, she opened up to him quickly. Spilling stories of her time in the Devildom, updating him on his brothers, how she would be celebrating her 22nd birthday with them, even confiding in him how she had a crush on Mammon at one point that she quickly got over when she heard about his reputation with other students. He didn’t care about any of this. But he had to act interested, feigning reactions to her many, many, _many_ stories. He’d be her friend, sure. It worked beautifully. She fell hook, line and sinker for it.

She even started bringing him things, much to his chagrin. She started off with bringing him baked goods most nights. sandwiches and cakes mostly. Just one at a time. The cakes were decorated with edible beads in the shape of a heart, or smiling face. He would never eat them. He’d thank her, and pretend it was the loveliest thing. The minute she left he would crumple it into the toilet so Lucifer wouldn’t see a mountain of stale food. This slowly progressed onto magazines, hairclips, even a bracelet adorned with blue, white, black and brown beads. She made one for herself too. Hers had a small cow face on it which she said was added after seeing his pillow. How original.

She made him eat one of the cakes once. Not that he wanted anything from her, but he had to keep up the act. And besides it had been a while since he had any kind of dessert. It was sweet but did nothing to fill the empty pit in his stomach. He would never admit it to himself – let alone her - that from that moment, her kind action may have ignited a spark in his chest that had been dead for a millennia. No. He had an objective. She was a pawn and nothing more. Yet he found himself becoming increasingly angry on the nights she was unable to visit. His friendly demeanour nearly slipped once when she was unable to visit for over a week. _Had she gave up helping him? Typical human. Selfish, unmotivated, pathetic_. When she made her return he was beyond angry, his true emotions coming out in the way he spoke to her. Every response he provided was flat, spoken through a clenched jaw. He was relieved the plan was still going ahead. But how dare she forget about him. He came round once he saw the hurt look in her eyes. She had her excuses of course. The other exchange student Solomon wanted her help one night, helping Mammon with homework the next. Lucifer seemed to demand her company another night, she felt overwhelmed on others. Great, she’s made her excuses. He didn’t care. He was angry. _She forgot about him._

The day he escaped, he was so happy to finally be able to crush every last breathe out of her, finally... He made sure to remember the sound of her ribs snapping under his grip. The look confusion and betrayal in her eyes as her tears fell. He still remembers how soft her her fingers felt as it fell from his cheek as he dropped her to the floor. He was free. Mission accomplished.

He felt guilty. Of course he did. Only after seeing how much of an impact that the fragile human had on his brothers. They were all panicking around her lifeless body. Mammon was _crying_. It took him a while to understand her significance to them as she miraculously came back to life. He didn’t fully understand himself if he was angry at her tenacity, or if some part, deep down was relieved by it.

He made his apologies. Several times in fact. He didn’t care if she no longer spoke to him. It only served as an example of how petty humans could be. He didn’t miss their late night conversations, talking about everything and anything they could until the purple hue of the sky stretched the shadows of the furniture enough for MC to realise it was already morning. He didn’t miss how close she sat to his door, smiling at every piece of bullshit he fed her. The door could open slightly to allow food to be passed in, but the spell prevented living beings from crossing the threshold. MC would sit against the door as he leaned on the wall. She’d smile warmly and her blue eyes, naïve and welcoming, stared at him lapping up everything he said. She would keep her hand close as she could to him and he did the same. Unable to physically touch her they kept their hands on the floor as close as they could as they spoke. A strange comfort. He didn’t miss it… Not much.

Everything had went back to normal after that. It’s been two months now. Belphie was coming to terms with the uneasy reality that he did in fact miss MC. He wouldn't dare admit it out loud, but when he thought back to their late night conversations his heart fluttered and he felt warmth envelope his entire chest. It was fleeting however when the reality of his actions plagued his thoughts and an icy feeling took hold, freezing the blood in his chest and stretched out to his arms and down his torso.

He was falling in love with her. Admitting it felt like he stuck a Grimm in his mouth. It was unpleasant, unnatural and unwelcome. He realised when he saw her with Beel one night. He passed by the living room and saw her cuddle into him, laughing as she wiped frosting off the side of his cheek. Homemade cakes. She once made them for him. Only him. _He should be sat there._ It should be him with one arm thrown over MCs small frame as they played around. As soon as he saw them his anger built momentarily before a warm blurry sensation clouded his mind. Was he feeling faint? Sick? No. _Angry_.

He still wore her bracelet. He hadn’t noticed it was still on until he saw it on his wrist when taking a shower one morning. It became something precious to him. At night he would run his fingers over each bead, kneading them between his fingertips. She made this for him. Each bead was carefully handpicked by her. For him. He doesn’t know why he didn’t see her for what she was sooner and the thought made him hate himself. She was naïve, but also Kind. Beautiful. And she was wrapped around his finger until he tossed her aside in one moment. Now she was so scared of him she couldn hardly bring herself to look his direction, much less give smile at him. He missed her wide doe eyes and the thick frame of lashes around them. He missed how she never seemed to speak with confidence and couldn’t maintain eye contact for too long if she noticed she’d been staring. How she would play with the tips of her hair when he gave her a compliment. He set out to befriend her to win her trust, but she seemed to have stolen his heart without him even realising.

_Fuck_. He didn’t want to feel this way. He had to make her see that he isn’t that same person she met in the attic. The demon blinded by hate and revenge to what she had offered him. Comfort. He quickly grabbed his D.D.D and sent her a message. Just to say Hi. Nothing over the top. He wanted to test the water to see if she would respond.

She didn’t. One.... three....seven hours passed. The message had been read but she didn’t respond. The next morning he tried saying hello to her in the hall as he passed her. Giving her his warmest smile she scurried past and muttered a hello to the ground before leaving his sight. His chest tightened at the situation. Did he scare her that much now? He struggled to take a deep breathe and regained his composure. _No… He had to fix this._

The following day. He planned to remind her of what they once had. He would make her a cake. Like the ones she made him. She was out running errands with Lucifer at the moment but would be back later in the evening. Admittedly, Belphie wasn’t much of a chef. Most of the cakes got quite burnt which he ended up icing anyway for Beel. Only one looked presentable enough in his eyes. He finished decorating it with forsting and silver beads in the shape of a smiley face. He put it in a small box and sat it outside her door as a surprise. He hoped she would know it was from him and accept it.

The following morning it was still sat outside her room. Once again Belphie felt like he was choking. All the air seemed to escape his lungs at once and there was a physical ache in his stomach. He didn’t want to scare her anymore. The whole day was spent weighing up his options. He spoke to Beel and Mammon to find something, anything out about MC. He tried to be discrete. It wasn’t their business and he didn’t want them interfering. He just wanted to talk to her so he had to know when she would be free. Mammon was too nosy when trying to ask questions. Was there something going on between them now? The thought alone made a knot twist in his stomach.

3am. _Fuck_. He passed out in the hall. As he made his way back to the attic he stopped near MC’s door at the sound of muffled sobbing. She was crying to herself, ugly tears. Not from watching a movie. She didn't cry out loud at movies, he could remember her telling him that once. He could hear her breathing was hitched and how she struggled to breathe through her nose. Instinctively he went to knock on the door, concern taking hold.

He stopped himself. He would be the last person she wanted to see if she was in this state. The cake was still at her door, unmoved. Sighing to himself he picked it up and threw it in the trash. No more games. He’ll be upfront. He needs to be confident. She deserved that at least.

_**You wake up in a cold sweat once again. You started gasping for air and reached for your throat as though there was a physical entity preventing air reaching your lungs. Immediately after you burst into tears, wrapping yourself around your pillow and rocking yourself in your bed.** _

_**Most nights were like this now. You could still remember everything so vividly. You could feel all your ribs snap in your body. The sensation as they pierced your organs and stole your last breath. The triumphant look in his eyes as he laughed at your frame falling to the ground no longer able to support itself. He stepped over you, kicking your hip as he passed so you were on your back. Blood was pouring out your mouth due to the fatal impact he caused on your internal organs. It was warm and thick you can still recall the feeling of it fan out over your face, down your neck and chest as the rest of your body felt itself start to freeze over.** _

_**The nightmares felt so vivid you could swear to yourself you were back there with him. The cracking, wet noise. The inexplicable seething hot pain that quickly expanded in your body. The realisation you had been used and the sudden ache in your chest as your body was left broken.** _

_**You died. What’s worse is that you never stood a chance. Your body couldn’t even put up any fight. You were broken. Physically and emotionally. And it was his fault.** _

_**You wished you weren’t so pathetic, you scorned yourself for crying like this after every nightmare, but you couldn’t help it. You could feel everything all over again. The emotions came flooding back. He never got punished. Life went back to normal as though you didn’t just die. He apologised and shrugged you off. The demon you spent months growing fond of, talking to about every detail of your life had killed you. Now he treats you as though nothing ever happened. He really was unstable. What was to say he wouldn’t try again? Any time he was near, you struggled to breathe. You could hardly bring yourself to look at him, as you were immediately reminded of your own stupidity each time you did.** _

_**You were alone down here. Yet his violent outburst towards you didn't seem to phase anybody. He was never disciplined. He was one of the people you felt closest to. You thought you had bonded over your own experiences of isolation. It helped you open up to him more and he used it against you. You thought he saw you as an equal but you were reminded once again just how small and pathetic you were down here. Like a worm that could be trampled on any moment. A literal human guinea pig in Lord Diavolo's social experiment.** _

This night you were getting ready for bed early. You threw on an oversided shirt that sat off shoulder, and a pair of shorts. You were about to crawl into bed when you heard a hard knock on the door. It was 10pm who chaps someone’s door this late? It could be Satan wanting his book back… The thought enough giving you enough security to answer it. As you did you felt your heart jump into your throat. Belphie was standing there, a cute blush playing on his cheeks as he took in what you were wearing.

Immediately feeling exposed you hid behind the door frame as best you could. You didn’t dare speak. Even if you wanted to you didn’t think you’d manage to as your body had went into fight or flight mode.

“Can I come in?” It was more of a notice than a question as he had already made his way into your room, quickly giving it a scan, taking in small details of your life.

“C-can I help.. you?” Your hated yourself for allowing your voice to quiver as you spoke. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he left you emotionally scarred.

“I uh.. wanted to talk to you” Belphie shrugged. He wouldn’t allow you to see but the hand facing away from you was tapping at his leg frantically. He didn’t think to rehearse what he would say to you and now he was here. Shit.

“It’s quite late. Can we talk tomorrow?” He looked over at you and saw you tense up as you closed the door hesitantly. It hurt time to see you like this. He missed your face lit up when you looked at him. He needed it.

Belphie took a deep breath and leaned on your desk. “Look at me.” Your eyes snapped to meet his at his request. This wasn’t the look he wanted..

“I know you’re scared of me… “ he spoke slowly. Every word was difficult to say, as if fighting with the lump growing in his throat. He began playing with the bracelet on his wrist. “I just wanted to let you know I truly am sorry for everything. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I broke your trust.. I was so angry when I met you. I shouldn’t have used you like that and I regret what happened. I don’t want you to be afraid. I’m still me...”

“I’ve already forgiven you” You managed to speak flatly. It was hard. There was a lot you wanted to say to him but you were so terrified of provoking him you had to fight the barrage of abuse daring to cross your lips.

“Yeah great. I know you haven’t.” Belphie stood up suddenly and wondered over to the window. Crossing his arms and rubbing the bridge of his nose, he tried to recover his composure. “I don’t blame you. I was a dick and I was unfair to you. I never wanted to feel this way but lately you’re all I can think about. I needed to talk to you in person otherwise we can never be the same.” He turned to look at you, pleading for a response.

“Nothing will be the same.” You breathed. What was he thinking you’d do? Jump at his opportunity to hug and make up?

Belphie gritted his teeth. This may well be his only chance to tell you how he feels. But he can’t. He wanted to hear you say it back but how could he allow himself to believe such a thing? “The person you met in the attic.. The person you spoke to for hours almost every night for months.. That was me. I’m still here.. I still care about you... More than I realised...” Okay, there were a few lies in his statement. At the start he was overly fake and enthusiastic with you. It’s a hard façade to maintain when you started visiting him more and more frequently. As the mask began to slip off and he responded to you as himself, you were still just as warm, as radiant as you always were. He told you his honest likes and dislikes. The stories he would tell you to keep you amused were all true, it was easier than keeping track of more lies. The person you grew attached to was the real him. He only wished he wasn’t blinded to his feelings all along.

“You aren’t… Nothing is going to be the same now can you please leave?” _Fuck was he going to lose his temper at you scowling at him_? Feeling more bold, you walked over to sit on your bed. Something you instantly regretted as Belphie came to sit on the other end almost immediately.

“I…I understand. I don’t intend to give up this easily. All I ask for is a chance. I won’t hurt you again. I hate the tension when we’re in the same room. I hate that you don’t look at me like you used to. I hate how affectionate you are with my brothers. I miss you. I miss our conversations. I miss you trying to touch my hand through the doorway of the attic when I was locked away.. The nights you didn’t visit I was mad. I missed your company and I thought you forgot about me. You were all I had..” He went to reach for your hand that was closest to him before you snapped it out of his reach. He felt a flutter in his heart when he noticed you still had your bracelet on your wrist. His bracelet. The one you made to signify your friendship.

“NO.” You sprung up from your position on the bed as your emotions took control. “Don’t tell me this shit. I don’t want to hear it. I trusted you with everything. Things I’ve never told anybody. I've been so lonely stuck down here and I needed a friend. You exploited that and I hate myself for falling for it. You meant so much to me.. I Lo-l-…” Tears began to well up in your eyes which you quickly tried to swipe away. Your breathing began to pick up as you found it hard to regain your composure. For a moment you stood fighting your own breath which caused Belphie to stand up out of concern. Before he got to close you backed off more. You didn’t want him to hug you. Not again.

“What hurts more than the fact I have nightmares most nights and cry myself to sleep is.. is the fact I allowed myself to fall in love with you as hard as I did. I’ve never felt that way about anyone. I never want to again...”

The weight of your words caused his chest to swell. A warm tingling sensation began to stretch over his upper body. He assumed you saw him as a friend, that he was the one allowing himself to construct a fantasy of you in his head the past couple of months. But you loved him from the whole time. You spoke just as affectionately to his brothers as you did to him, he never would have guessed you harboured those feelings for him. Shame began to creep over once again as he realised how he must have affected you. Before he could formulate a response he saw you reach for your wrist, still struggling to fight back tears as you removed your bracelet and offered it to him.

“…I won’t. Please go now.” The action crushed him. It took all his power to stop his hand from trembling as he accepted the bracelet. His own eyes felt like they were about to start watering and he didn’t want you seeing him like that. He gave you a nod and went towards the door. He gave you one final look before he left, trying to meet your eyes for something, anything he could use to save this moment. When he was met your gaze there was nothing there but pain. So he left. He rubbed his own as soon as the door closed, drying any moisture that dared to gather and released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He’d never experienced romance before. After Lilith’s death he allowed himself to be consumed entirely by hatred. Love, Sex, relationships had no place in his life. Until now. He hated himself for betraying her. For sabotaging what could have been something beautiful in different circumstances. He could hear her begin to quietly sob to herself on the other side of the door the minute he left. No. He wouldn’t give up. He didn’t allow himself to recognise it before but he won’t make that mistake again. He has what, 4 months left of the exchange programme? He intended to use every moment of it to win back her trust. He loved her and if there was even a small chance she still loved him, it was worth it.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to prove that he wasn't a danger to you. He promised to keep his distance, but how can he do that when there are so many other dangers around you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry it took a while to update this again, I wasn't sure what direction I should take this in but I hope that this is okay :) If there are any errors or anything you feel needs improved/changed please let me know!
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe ^.^

Pulling his pillow tighter towards himself, Belphie groaned as he rolled away from the clock by his bed. Waking up during the night wasn’t unusual for him, but lately he’d been left feeling annonyed at his lack of control. He was the Avatar of Sloth, so he had his reasons. What irritated him was knowing that it prevented him from being in situations where you’d be forced to be in one another’s company. More often than not, if he woke up this early he’d feel tired immediately after school and sleep through dinner.

It wasn’t like you could avoid each other completely... You lived in the same house, you had classes together, yet he’d be sure to wait for you to leave before he did. This allowed him to keep distance heading back to the House of Lamentation as he’d be able to avoid any of his brothers you were talking to. As long as you weren’t getting upset he was fine with this. He would get an extra few minutes rest after class so the set up seemed to favour you both the past 3 weeks. He wasn’t bothered missing out on his brothers escapades. He wasn’t looking to con, seduce or antagonize anybody. All his attention was focused on proving to you that he was safe to be around.

There were _plenty_ of times that tested is patience though. As the days went on it had proved difficult watching you laugh and carry on with his brothers. The way you’d playfully slap Asmo's chest if he made some innapropriate comment, the eye contact and soft blush dusting your cheeks if Satan was standing far too close when he asked questions... He especially hated how Mammon seemed to stick to you like a second shadow. Every time he saw the shared looks of affection in both your faces and the soft tones to your words as you spoke his heart sank a little further, getting more fearful of becoming nothing more than someone who _almost mattered_ to you.

He still wanted you to forgive him, he’s just changed his game plan. He will respect your boundaries and hope you acknowledge it enough to talk to him. It was just over 3 weeks now since your confrontation. He swore to himself that he would be better. That meant not overcrowding you. You were bound to see eventually, right?

During class he made sure to sit at the back where he could sleep in peace. The teachers wouldn’t dare tell him off as it happened so often. He barely showed up most days so it should count as something that he even came in the first place. He tried to stay awake, he really did. But tiredness would creep over him and a matter of minutes he’d be unable to keep open his tired eyes as a heavy, pulling sensation invaded his body as he lost the inner battle with fatigue. He gave up explaining it to people. He wasn’t this way by choice, but by his misfortune in being the Avatar of Sloth. Due to this he was often ignored when it came to social events. It wasn’t anybody's fault and he knew that, but only Beel really understood how it felt to live with a sin that had such a physical manifestation. He would never be able to satisfy his tiredness any more than Beel could his appetite. Asmo, Satan, Levi.. The rest of them could live perfectly fine if they kept their sin in check. That wasn't an option for him or Beel. Theirs would always be there creeping back over them the second it's denied...This eventually left him feeling despondent. What would be the point in socializing if you didn't want to be there anyway? By ridding himself of reasons to stay awake, he could chase happiness in his dreams.

The devildom was sombre, cold and barren. There were no distinct seasons, no real sunlight and the grey clouds always hung oppressively low in the dull hues of the sky, always threatening of rain. He was convinced there was something in the air or the food because everybody was just so depressed looking all the time. Being fallen angels, he and his brothers Celestial blood left them somewhat immune to the toxicity of their environment. Diavolo, Barbatos and a few other high-ranking demons seemed unaffected too, but it was few and far between. Everything was just… miserable. Until you, atleast. Your hair, smile, everything about you shone brilliantly. _Why couldn't he see it before_. He was convinced others could see it too. Demons are attracted to bright souls after all, like magpies to a Grimm. You were so pure of heart you had absolutely no guards against anybody wanting to take advantage. _Like he did_.

This day, Belphie fought to keep his eyes open during Latin. He didn’t care enough to actually remember the words, but he saw you out the corner of his eye and quickly stole his attention away from the teacher. You were wearing your parka in class – understandable as it was freezing – but and you were playing with a pencil by twiddling it between your fingers. Your back was arched over the desk as you listened intently to the teacher. You looked so cute, even if you were fidgeting from feeling nervous. Was it him? He hoped you would have felt more comfortable by now after your talk... Sighing to himself, Belphie rested his head on his desk and waited for the school bell to ring, any minute now…

* _brrrrrrringgggg_ *

The shrill hammering of the school bell pulled Belphie from his sleep. Not moving from his position, he opened one eye to see if you had began to make your way out of class. You looked in a hurry this time as you hastily gathered up your belongings without bothering to put things back in your bag. The bell hadn’t fully stopped ringing in the time it took you to rush out the door. Part of him wanted to follow you out to make sure you were alright but once again he reminded himself that he was the last person you wanted to talk to. Going with his better judgement, he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

He planned to wait a few moments before standing up. The other brothers were off this period and Beel took hospitality rather than Latin so he wasn’t around either. He was going to the gym immediately after his class so you had nobody to walk home with. Knowing your routine, Belphie expected you would wait out a few minutes in the girls bathroom before leaving. Allowing time for the school to empty of students before you would rush home. He was fine waiting longer before he left if it meant his presence didn’t set you off. That was until his ears picked up on a whispered conversation in the hall outside the classroom. Not wanting to give away his position he kept his head pressed against the desk so he didn't make any noise.

“So how are we doing this again?”

“We'll grab her when she gets to the forest clearing”

“What if we get caught?”

“It's too late to back out, come on.”

Belphie instantly knew who the two demons were talking about. As their snickering continued out the class, Belphie ran out, forgetting his things. _Where were you?_ He didn’t stop to consider the intrusion before he burst into the girls bathroom and shouted your name.

_Empty_.

He scanned the cafeteria and the coffee house, still no sign. His heart was beginning to beat frantically as his senses became more clouded, a million worst case scenarios assaulted his brain in an instant. The demons has disappeared as well.

He steadied himself for a few seconds, trying to calm his thoughts and allow his senses to return to normal. He quickly picked up on your perfume. It was very light, a concoction of sweet and floral notes easily distinguishable from everything else.

Racing out the school as fast as his demon form would allow, he quickly closed distance as you came into his sight within seconds. You had only stepped off the corridor leading off of RAD when he heard a scream. Fear and anger soared instantly as Belphie rushed to where you were. He saw two demons drag you by your hair into the seclusion of the surrounding forestry. One was trying to hold your legs as you flailed about. The other held a firm grip on your hair and mouth. Almost as instantly as he stumbled upon you, he had the demon fighting your legs tossed into a nearby tree - a loud snap sound resonated at the impact as the demon fell to the floor. The other demon had released his hold of you and gave a nervous laugh as you fell to the ground.

“Ah Belphegor. We would have invited you along if we thought you’d be interested. She smells delicious don’t you think?” The lower demon studied Belphie for a moment, taking in his rigid stance as he fought to calm the anger threatening to take hold. “Lord Diavolo won’t miss one student out of four. Come on…”

“I’m suggesting you leave right now, otherwise I won’t be responsible for what happens to you.” Only just managing to keep his voice steady, Belphie began cracking his knuckles. He would rip this demon limb from limb if he hurt MC further and it was already painful having to fight the urge to do so now.

“Are you jealous?” The demon teased, tilting his head to the side as if to goad Belphie into reacting. “Oh what is that I sense… Do you… Care for it?”

_If he went ahead there was no chance he’d show mercy... If he were to kill someone what would MC think then? He’d prove himself to be a monster._ Belphie turned to look at you at the demons feet. You were looking at him with such wide, fearful eyes but he wasn’t to blame this time. You tried rationalizing the situation you were in. The brothers saving you from other demons was not uncommon, but it was the first time it was Belphie doing the rescuing. It was the first time they had came this close to getting you... Your train of thought was interrupted by an intense pressure on your ankle. _He stepped on you_. A deep, intense pain threaded up your calf, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. All you could let out was a a whimper before you started focusing on your breathing. Once again you were completely powerless. The twisted irony being that your only hope was the previous demon who had tried to kill you. Your breath became short and rapid as you fought back tears, not wanting to give anybody the satisfaction, you managed to compose yourself quickly. You understood that the demon standing on you was hurting you to bait Belphie into a fight, _but how far would he go?_

Blind, seething rage propelled Belphie forward before he could think. Charging at your attacker full speed he somehow he had managed to avoid you completely whilst leaving a trail of leaves and forest debris kicked about in his wake. Adjusting yourself better now that your leg was free, you hobbled back to the relative safety of the pavement. It took a while as it was quite steep from where you were. Your heart was beating almost painfully as you looked back towards Belphie and the other demon who were throwing one another around the trees. It was over in no more than a minute, but it felt like longer to you. Violence always made you feel uncomfortable. Movie gore and graphic medical shows were hard enough for you to sit through let alone seeing people attacking one another in real life.

Belphie soon came into view in the forest entrance. Dragging the other demon by the scruff of his uniform, he tossed him onto the first one that was still unconscious. You knew they were strong, but you were still taken aback by just _how_ strong they were. Belphie had him tossed aside with ease, as though he were discarding of a wrapper from his pocket. Your breath hitched when he reached you and you tightened your lips to keep from crying once more. You weren’t scared of him, but there were a lot of emotions coursing through you, along with a pulsating pain in your foot. His demon form did nothing to calm your nerves though. More painful memories threatening to bubble back to the front of your mind.

“MC…” His voice was breathy and soft as whisper. Concern etched all corners of his face. His furrowed forehead and wide eyes looked so innocent, nothing like what you had just witnessed. He looked at your injured leg. Your trousers covered your ankle so he couldn't see the extent of your injury but he knew you wouldn’t be able to walk far.

“I’m going to pick you up okay.” He tried to keep his voice calm for you but it came out more nervous than he had hoped. The last thing he wanted was to make you uncomfortable but Hell, he just fought to demons off surely you’d know he wasn’t a threat to you..

As he knelt by you, he gestured for you to wrap your arms around his neck as he linked his own under your knees and around your back. You did so instantly. It took you a while to look at him as he made his way back home.

You weren’t far from The House of Lamentation but Belphie still tried to walk at a quicker pace without jostling you about too much to avoid causing more pain. The tension between you both seemed to add time on to your journey, with neither of you knowing what to say in that moment. Belphie kept his lips pressed together and as he tried avoiding looking down at you until he felt your fingers curl up and tickle the short hairs on the back of his neck. He shifted his attention back towards you in his arms and saw your pained expression. Your eyes were almost squeezed shut and your quiet breathes sounded more laboured than before as you tried to work through the pain of your injured leg.

“Uh… Do you want to hold my tail? Y’know, to distract yourself.”

You looked up at Belphie, his attention returning to looking at looking in the direction he was taking you before you met his eyes. He was still in his demon form. His twisted horns spiralling out of his messy blue hair. Yet from the angle you were currently in, you could see there were no other threatening features on his face, not like last time. He still looked relatively normal. His almost sparkling lavender eyes were holding back no malice, and his soft, youthful features showed the same gentleness you allowed yourself to grow so fond of months ago. Being so close to him left you feeling uneasy as you felt a slight ache in your chest. You were hoping that by staying silent the journey would be over quicker. You didn’t expect him to start talking to you, although your heart fluttered ever so slightly at hearing the honeyed voice he offered.

“I’m fine.” You responded shyly. The sensation of his long strides bounced your leg ever so slightly, causing you to wince at the fleeting pain.

“Hey now, where’s that braid you promised me? I want to look pretty…” He pouted slightly whilst keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead. He was scared that if he looked down at you, you’d look at him with fear. He also needed to get you home so he couldn’t take advantage of this moment to talk about how he feels about everything.

You winced again as your leg was nudged once more. “O-okay.." you murmured. Almost instantly his tail flopped on to your stomach and you started playing with the course hair. Just running it through your fingers allowed you to focus your attention on something else. As you looked at him again you noted how he wasn’t actually all the good at hiding his emotions. His lips were still pressed close and his nostrils were flaring every so slightly. You weren’t certain what he was thinking but you didn’t want to leave him when he was visibly stressed. He _did_ just save your life..

“Belphie?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you..” You offered him a soft smile and turned your head slightly to rest against his chest as he reached home.

“Don’t mention it” he responded just as softly as he had the entire trip, finally meeting your eyes. The moment was cut far too short for Belphie’s liking as his brothers instantly swarmed around you as he entered the house. _Oh right_. You hadn't realised the condition of your clothes. Looking down, your khaki parka was completely filthy, with patches of dirt still clinging to the fabric in large clumps.

“What the Hell happened!?” Mammon immediately grabbed you out of Belphies arms to settle you on the armchair by the entrance. Lucifer crouched down to you instantly and placed the back of his ungloved hand over your cheek.

“Belphegor?” Lucifer’s deep voice cut through the noise of the other brothers as he turned to face the youngest that was still standing at the entrance.

“She was attacked. I got there on time but she hurt her foot, so I carried her.” Lucifer started investigating the injured leg and tried rolling your foot once against his hand, better gauge your situation. He stopped instantly as you whimpered at the movement.

“It doesn't seem to be broken but we should have a doctor examine it. I need to tell Diavolo about this.”

With all the commotion suddenly around you, Belphie retired back to the attic. He had no desire to fight with his brothers for your attention. Not now. You were safe and that’s what mattered. As he settled back onto his bed he let out a loud groan and brought his hands to his face as he recounted what he had done...

_...Shit... He forgot his cow pillow._

**_Hope this was okay! If you see any spelling errors or inconsistencies please let me know :)_ **


End file.
